1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the recovery of atmospheric moisture, and in particular to an apparatus and method utilizing a wind-driven electrical generator for powering a mechanical refrigeration system for condensing atmopheric moisture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In addressing the ubiquituous problem of providing sufficient supplies of fresh water, a variety of prior art solutions have been developed. For example, in many areas, ground water may be recovered from wells by various mechanical means including pumps. However, the water table in some areas may be so low as to preclude economically feasible drilling, or the amounts of ground water which may be extracted may be limited by governmental regulation. Further, the expense and uncertainty associated with subsurface drilling tend to discourage the use of ground water recovery techniques. The permanent placement of wells is also a disadvantage because water tables may drop or water may no longer be needed at the well locations.
Prior art devices for pumping ground water to the surface also suffered some drawbacks. For example, wind powered devices were subject to the obvious disadvantage of functioning only when sufficient wind current was present. In addition to the added operating costs of the electricity, electrical pump motors were suitable only where accessible electrical power sources were present. Internal combustion engines for driving pumps also had several disadvantages, including fuel costs, environmentally harmful exhaust emissions, noisy operation and the requirement for periodic refueling.
Although natural and man-made bodies of water supply a significant amount of the world's fresh water requirements, many areas do not have access to such water sources. Also, they are susceptible to drought conditions and water pollution.
In coastal regions, desalination plants have been employed for extracting fresh water from brine. Their disadvantages include relatively high construction and operating costs. The Fernandopulle U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,531 illustrates such a desalination plant. Although it utilizes renewable energy sources including solar insolation and wind, the apparatus is relatively complex and requires permanent siting adjacent a salt water body.
A fourth source of fresh water is moisture laden atmosphere. In particular, regions with relatively warm and humid climates have huge amounts of fresh water in the form of water vapor. One type of apparatus for recovering such atmospheric moisture is exemplified by the Swanson U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,442, which discloses mechanical refrigeration means for cooling a fresh water bath which feeds conduits on which the water vapor condenses. The Nasser et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,132 shows another type of device utilizing fans for drawing moist ambient air over evaporator coils whereon the water condenses for collection. However, both of the last mentioned devices require an outside source of electrical power for their mechanical refrigeration systems, pumps, fans, etc. and are thus relatively unsuited for use in areas remote from electrical power sources.
Heretofore, there has not been available a self-sufficient apparatus for recovering atmospheric moisture or a method of recovering same utilizing wind generated electricity for powering a refrigeration system with an evaporator for condensing water vapor thereon.